The Zombie Task Force (ZTF) PAW Patrol AU
by CyberWolf SgtJay
Summary: (Anthro Story) With the outbreak of the Zombie Virus, almost 85% of the world's population is infected and turned into flesh-eating Zombies. Surviors fight for their lives on a daily basis but are scattered all over the world. But a group of ten survivors band together and formed the faction known as the ZTF, the Zombie Task Force. Full Summary will be inside.


It was the middle of December, 2017. The air was cold as snow fell down slowly from the dark sky. Two lone pups were in the park talking. The blue eyed dalmatian, 23 years old, lean and slightly muscular was in pants, a jacket and just taking off his bike helmet. His companion was a 23 year old German Shepherd with amber eyes and brown fur.

"Sure is beautiful with the snow falling." The German Shepherd said

"Yeah I like the winter here." The Dalmatian said "Honestly, I don't know why Ryder puts up with Skye. She hates the gays"

"Well, that doesn't sound like Skye at all. She's usually very sweet to everyone." The Shepherd said, whose name was Chase. "The words Skye and hate shouldn't go together."

"We don't know what she is like towards gays. We don't know if that is just a cover up for what she really is inside"

"I know it may seem a little creepy, but I think it's maybe worth investigating. I simply wish to know what's going on."

The dalmatian shook his head. To him, it wasn't worth his time. "Chase you can if you want but you know I have a medical job to do"

"Right. I'll use my drone, but I need to find a way to make it invisible. Just as a precaution."

"Maybe ask Lightning scar" The dalmatian jokes. It was his friendly nickname for Vulcan.

"Okay." Chase said. "I'll talk to him when I feel the time is right."

"Alright. Well I kept you from patrol long enough. I'll see you back at the tower" The dalmatian puts his helmet back on and climbs on to his bike.

"Roger that. Be careful in the snow. The roads are icy and slick." Chase said as he got buckled into his police cruiser and went on his patrol around town.

The dalmatian chuckled and presses a button on his bike and it went into snow mode.

Chase saw that in his rearview mirror "Wow. Impressive."

"Everest had Rocky and Vulcan put that in all our vehicles" The Dalmatian chuckled into his headset before driving off

"That's a smart Husky." Chase said as he activated snow mode on his police cruiser

"Surprised she hasn't gotten a girl by now" the Dalmatian chuckled.

"True. Well, I'll see you back at home. Hopefully this patrol won't take long." Chase said as he drove off along the snowy road

Marshall pulls up into his bike spot and gets off.

Vulcan was in his workshop, working on a laser sword.

"Impressive, Vulcan. How did you get so good at working with lasers?" Rocky asked as he watched.

"Eh its part of the whole weapons expert thing heh" Vulcan shrugged.

"Well, I'm liking what I'm seeing. Very impressive. It's a good thing Ryder added you to the team. Sometimes, there are some jobs that can be a bit tough for me." Rocky said before he took a sip of water. The mix was no longer afraid of water.

"Heh Thanks." Vulcan giggles.

"So, what's the color of the blade?" Rocky asked curiously.

"Purple" Vulcan tries to activate it "Gah! Not again!"

"What happened?" Rocky asked.

"Of course! My power modulator on the sword fried again!" Vulcan huffs and throws it on his bench.

Rocky puts his paw on Vulcan's shoulder gently "We all make mistakes."

"Yeah yeah."

Rocky took the power modulator out of the laser sword and looked at it "Um, you should've replaced this."

"Ummmm that WAS the new one."

"I think you may have either spilled something on it or you have the emitter inverted."

"Oh my god…...I'm stupid!" Vulcan said as he facepaws "Of course the emitter is inverted!"

Rocky comforted Vulcan "It's okay, Vulcan. We can fix this. Sometimes, I make mistakes too. It's an easy fix."

"oh?"

Rocky nodded "Where do you keep the emitters?"

"box labeled 'emitters' "

Rocky went over and carefully grabbed a new emitter and installed it into the laser sword's handle the correct way "Now, connect the wiring the way they're supposed to be connected to the emitter."

"Oh….oops that's why it burned open heh"

Rocky helped Vulcan "Let's be careful with our fingertips now. Don't want to get shocked."

"true but that only happens when the wire is live"

"Right. Okay, I think that should do it."

Vulcan closes the hilt and motions for Rocky to step back.

Rocky did so and crossed his fingers "Go for it, Vulcan."

Vulcan takes a deep breath and closes his eyes as he presses the activator button.

Rocky waited and closed his eyes too.

The sword hums to life with the blade glowing a brilliant amethyst color.

Rocky looked and gasped in excitement "WE DID IT!"

"hell yeah we did! Only took 5342 tries to get it right hehe" Vulcan chuckled.

"Well this time, my pup tag recorded the successful completion of laser sword model PP01" Rocky said. "It's...beautiful." The mix added.

"first line of new weapon tech heh." Vulcan chuckled and accidentally tripped over a little table holding a laser sniper rifle.

Luckily, Rocky caught the laser sword and moved it out of the way.

"oops sowwy!"

"It's okay. Are YOU okay?" Rocky asked as he turned off the laser sword for safety.

"oooh cripe! The sniper went off. Blew a hole in my light bike's engine. And I'm okay"

"Ugh! I thought I turned on the safety on that laser sniper rifle." Rocky said as he cleaned up the mess before taking a look at the now-shot engine.

"well we know the damage that the sniper can deal heh. The engine's completely cut off from the power supply."

"It might take a while to fix, but I'm getting tired." Rocky said as he yawned.

"go Rocky. I got this." Vulcan kept a long running log of all weapons he built. That sniper only took him 5 tries to get right but the firing mechanism was jammed before.

"You sure?" Rocky asked as he headed for the door.

Vulcan closes up his workshop "eh i need a break anyways heh."

Rocky smiled to himself and went into his room to take a shower "Oh, and Marshall is back."

"oh good hope he didnt freeze out there." Vulcan chuckled

"no I didn't. Anyways, Chase is still on patrol"

"I hope I don't have to go out there to tow his police cruiser back here." Rocky said.

"Not a problem remember Rocky? When Everest suggested that all our Vehicles be equipped with a snow mode?" Marshall chuckled.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Vulcan and I have been working so hard, I haven't gotten much sleep lately." Rocky said as he washed himself with water and soap.

"hey you forgot to clos- oh my" Marshall blushes.

Rocky's ears twitched when he heard Marshall's voice.

Marshall's pants were wet and he quickly ran to his room hoping Rocky didn't get a whiff of his pussy scent.

"Marshall? Did you...aw rats. I forgot to close the door again." Rocky said as he closed the door to the bathroom. But as he did, he sniffed the air, getting a whiff of Marshall's pussy scent, which turned Rocky on. He liked a boy with a pussy.

Marshall slips into his own bathroom. He was embarrassed that he got wet in front of his crush.

Rocky chuckled as he washed his hair "He loves and wants me."

Marshall slips off his panties and lowers his ears 'Crap….Ryder's gonna wanna know why these are completely soaked.' he throws them into his basket and steps into the shower.

Rocky's ears perked when he heard the water turn on in Marshall's bathroom "Oh, he's got the same idea as me. I like a wet Dalmatian."

The Dalmatian's bathroom just happened to be connected to Rocky's bathroom, which is why Rocky could hear his shower.

Rocky chuckled to himself "Best...shower...ever."

Rocky felt his cock shrinking.

"W...What? What's happening?" Rocky asked himself as he tried to make a grab for his shrinking cock

He secretly wanted to be a cboy like Marshall and realized when he smelt Marshall's scent, it would turn him into one.

Rocky's cock disappeared as well as his knot and balls did as his sheath started to widen into a pussy.

"I...I'm a...cboy just like Marshall." Rocky said before covering his mouth, knowing Marshall heard him.

Marshall opened Rocky's door posing in his new panties.

Rocky yipped and blushed when Marshall opened his door.

"Hello beautiful girl~" Marshall giggles.

"H...Hello." Rocky said. He had blushed when Marshall had called him a girl.

Marshall locked his door and removes his panties before pinning the mix to the shower wall. "did my pretty girl finally get her pussy?~"

Rocky lost control of his blushing "Maybe…"

"She looks more beautiful with a pussy than with a cock~" Marshall kisses him.

Rocky slowly returned the kiss as their pussies touched.

"oooh being a naughty girl are we?~"

Rocky nodded as he tried to intensify the kissing "Yes."

Marshall giggles "Well naughty girls don't get to sleep~ time to wake up dear~"

Rocky woke up suddenly, dripping with sweat and breathing hard from his intense dream.

Marshall was asleep on the couch in the living room.

Rocky got up and went into the kitchen to make himself a cup of warm milk.

Marshall was tossing in his sleep

 _ **Marshall's nightmare~**_

 _Marshall was coming back to his dorm to find it open and his dad standing there._

" _Hello, son." Marshall's dad said._

" _what do you want? Drug money?"_

" _Why do you have panties with you?" Marshall's dad asked._

" _That's none of your concern. You already threw me out when you found out I didn't have a cock" Marshall growls "now if you will excuse me I have finals to study for."_

" _Not anymore. I called the front office and they are expelling you for wearing panties to class. They are not tolerating cboys anymore."_

" _whatever. You already ruined my life, so why not ruin this as well? Oh wait you already FUCKING DID! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS FOR ME TO GET INTO THIS EXPENSIVE COLLEGE AFTER YOU THREW ME ONTO THE STREETS?"_

" _I will not tolerate that attitude!" Marshall's dad shouted back as he grabbed Marshall and took him outside._

" _YOU SAID IT LITERALLY THREE WEEKS AGO THAT I WAS NO LONGER YOUR SON. SO HOW ABOUT YOU FUCK OFF AND GET OUT OF MY LIFE?!"_

 _Marshall's dad pinned him to the ground "This will teach you!"_

 **~Dream ends~**

Marshall yelped and fell off the couch as he woke up.

Rocky ran to Marshall and helped him up "Marshall! Are you okay?"

"Im fine Rocky. Just a bad dream was all"

"Marshall, I'm no medic, but no. You're not fine. You're sweating and you fell off the couch." Rocky said just as Chase pulled into his parking spot after returning from his late-night patrol.

"Roc, it was just a bad dream. I woke up startled and fell off"

"Marshall, I'm just trying to help you. What was the dream about?"

"I…...rather forget what I saw in my life as a college student"

"It involved your dad, didn't it?" Rocky asked, now getting the idea of what happened.

"that jackass ruined my one and only chance at studying at the prestigious collège d'incendie d'élite (Elite Fire College). I was about to finish my studies and graduate when the school expelled me for some bs crap my dad made up…"

"Well first, I heard that your dad was arrested for what he did to you, and I called the college, and I convinced them to let you go back so you can finish your studies and graduate."

Marshall perked when his degree showed up in a envelope.

Rocky brought the envelope to Marshall "I believe this belongs to you."

"my-my degree? But….thank you Rocky" Marshall hugs him.

Rocky hugged him back "Not only did you get your degree, you graduated with honors."

"Oh nice!" he noticed a note from the Dean of Student Services.

The note read 'Dear Mr. Firenze, we send you most sincere apologies for what happened to you. We hope you can forgive us, and we wish nothing but the best of luck in your very bright future. You were our top student, and you have inspired and given hope to others that are wanting to be the best like you. Sincerely, Dean of Student Services'

Rocky smiled as he petted and scratched Marshall behind his ears "I was not going to let your future slip away from you. Yeah, the Dean took some convincing."

"ah to hell with hiding who I am" Marshall kisses Rocky in full view of Skye.

"Eww get a room you two. No one wants to see two guys kissing"

"You know what, Skye? That's not very nice. And we're happy with each other. Besides, I love Marshall." Rocky said calmly before kissing Marshall back. When Rocky was younger, his parents taught him that it was rude and hurtful to yell at girls.

"whatever homos. Just don't do it in front of me" Skye huffs and leaves the room.

"Shall we continue, my sexy Dalmatian?" Rocky asked as he kissed and licked Marshall's cheek and neck.

"okay I had it with that bitch's attitude" Marshall growls "She's supposed to be our friend?! HA! YEAH RIGHT!"

"Hey, hey. Calm down. And that's not a nice thing to call her." Rocky said. Rocky did not like name-calling or anyone hurting each other. He liked solving problems nicely, because that's how his parents raised him. He was raised the proper way.

"hey she said some mean things to us. What goes around comes around Rocky"

"Yes, but if this continues, it will get out of control and someone can and/or will get seriously hurt."

"first my dad…..now Skye? I'm done. I didn't sign up to be berated for being a gay cboy."

"I'm going for a walk before I get upset and really angry." Rocky said as he stood up.

Marshall was already upset. He goes to his room and slams his door.

But before Rocky walked out, he decided to attempt to talk to Skye about her behavior. He knocked on her door gently.

"What do you want Recycle?" Skye asked.

"Relax. I just want to talk to you. But calmly and peacefully." Rocky said.

"sure whatever Rocky."

Rocky walked in and went over to Skye's bed and sat down gently "I know you don't like gay cboys, but it's just who Marshall and I are."

"Why join him? You were happy being just a normal male" Skye huffs.

"Skye, I love Marshall for who he is. And I decided to try it out too. But I'm still me. I'm still the same Rocky who reuses and recycles stuff, and who is your friend."

Skye sighs "Look. I'm sorry…..my dad didn't take too kindly to finding lesbian porn in my room one day…..and….oh crap that was 7 years ago…...Oh no…..Marshall probably hates me!"

Rocky held Skye close to comfort her.

"I'm just like my dad…..I became him didn't I?"

"Skye, you didn't choose to get kicked out or be rejected. Your dad made that choice for you. YOU chose to be lesbian, not your dad." Rocky said. "But I do see you have your dad's toughness in you."

"Rocky…..you don't understand….how can I just say 'sorry' to Marshall after 'hating' him for 7 years?"

"From what I've seen and heard, it's your attitude that caused you to be like that. You need to give Marshall a real, heartfelt apology. We should be friends, not enemies. Even if you don't like….you-know-whats." Rocky said as he petted Skye gently.

"No I do like them. I…..let what my dad said to me control my actions"

"And...I'm sorry for rudely talking back to you when I was kissing Marshall. It wasn't right, I wasn't thinking, and I will admit the truth: I did hurt your feelings when I talked-" Rocky said before Skye stopped him from finishing the apology.

"I'm gonna stop you right there Rocky. No apology is necessary. I deserved it."

"No you didn't. But Marshall and I can always-" Rocky said before Skye interrupted him again.

"Rocky, Marshall had to put up with my hate for seven years. Even if I apologize, he's likely to take awhile before he'll fully forgiven me"

"Skye, if there's any time to bury the hatchet, it's now." Rocky said as he got up and went to the door.

Marshall was on his laptop.

Rocky brought Skye to Marshall's room and knocked "Marshall?"

"Yes?" Marshall said not looking up from his laptop.

"May Skye and I please come in? We want to talk to you."

"Babe, if you want me and Skye to talk, can we do it just between me and Skye?"

"Sure. But be nice to her, okay?"

"I will" Marshall said.

Rocky sent Skye into Marshall's room and closed the door to let them talk in privacy.

"Alright I'll hear you out Skye" Marshall closes the game he was playing and turns around in his chair

"Marshall, I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I do like cboys, but I said I didn't because…...I was acting like my dad."

"Wait wait wait. Your dad rejected you like mine did?"

Skye nodded and cried softly, feeling awful about the way she acted towards Marshall "I let my dad's words control my actions."

Marshall gets up and hugs her forgiving her for her actions.

"Th...Thank you." Skye said as she cried softly into Marshall's shoulder. She just wanted to be held and loved the way she wanted her dad to.

"Shhh it's in the past now. We need to trust each other since we're a team. I wear girl clothes because of my pussy"

Skye stopped crying and looked up at Marshall "You have my trust."

Marshall wanted Rocky to see his clothes too. "Babe, come here"

Rocky came in "Well, I see there is finally peace between you two."

Marshall unzips his jacket revealing a female shirt and had a skirt underneath his jeans.

"Ooooh, I like what I see here. Nice skirt." Rocky said.

Marshall further takes off his shirt revealing a bra and takes off his skirt revealing panties, which were both lace and pink.

Rocky wagged "Pink like Skye, hmmmm?"

Marshall nodded and kisses Rocky, feeling an outline on his shirt. "Hmmm? What's this?"

Rocky blushed "Oh...nothing."

"No need to hide babe. Only fair you tell me~"

"A bra." Rocky said.

"Lemme see you in your pretty undies~"

Rocky removed his shirt and shorts, revealing his green panties and bra underneath, both lace like Marshall's.

Marshall plays with Rocky's bra as she made out with her. "Such a pretty girl~"

Rocky moaned into the kissing and inserted her tongue into Marshall's mouth "Mmmmmm. You too."

Marshall loved making out with her girlfriend as she removes her bra.

Rocky removed her bra too.

Marshall slips a paw down her panties and rubs her girl's pussy.

Rocky moaned at Marshall's touch "Being naughty, hmmm?"

"Always~" Marshall giggles.

"Then be on top of me to pleasure me further. Please. I NEED your pleasure. Badly." Rocky said as she felt herself being lied down onto her back on the bed.

"Well then allow me to pleasure you love~" Marshall giggles

Rocky wagged "I'm all yours, Marshall."

Marshall gets on top and made out with her.

Rocky moaned louder into the kissing.

"oooh yes moan sexy girl~"

Rocky's moans increased in volume as she spread out her legs, lost in the pleasure she was receiving from her girlfriend.

Marshall teasingly and slowly works her way down to Rocky's wet slit in between her legs.

Rocky moaned louder "Yes! Oh yeah, that's the spot!"

"what? _This spot_?~" she teasingly licks her pussy

"OH YES!" Rocky moaned as her pussy was licked teasingly.

"ooooooh some naughty girl is wet~" Marshall giggles.

Rocky blushed "It means I want you badly. Very badly."

Marshall eats her out but giggles when she was rewarded with a face full of pussy juices.

Rocky giggled too "Oopsie. No warning."

"That's okay~"

Rocky wagged happily.

Marshall smiles. She knew Ryder already knew that they were girls.

"You have cute smiles." Rocky said as she petted Marshall.

"aww thanks R- " she yawns.

"Want to cuddle? I'll keep you nice and cozy warm."

Marshall nods and snuggles into Rocky's arms after slipping their panties back on.

Rocky smiled and wagged as she gave Marshall an ear scratch the way she liked it "There you go. Good girl."

She fell asleep in Rocky's protective arms.

Rocky fell asleep holding Marshall in her arms.

* * *

 **Hello pups! decided to rewrite the ZTF story as i ran into a huge writer's block! here is the new prologue! hope you enjoy**


End file.
